In the art of propelling oneself through water, it is desirable to use swimming aids, such as fins and flippers that can be attached to the user's body. The uses for these aids can either be in everyday swimming activities for recreational purposes or in sports activities, such as scuba diving, or military maneuvers, such as frogman operations. As such, it is common practice to wear feet flippers and fins for your hands and feet for this purpose.
In the stated art, the fins and flippers are usually designed to attach to a segment of the body, e.g. the hands and forearm or the foot and calf. This is effective to get from point a to point b and is more efficient than without the fins and flippers. A reason for designing the fins and flippers for attachments to segments of the body is to propel the user through the water more efficiently but also without too strictly limiting the user's ability to use their hands, feet, and limbs.
However, a limitation of these types of fins of flippers is that they do not provide optimal use of the body when a user is propelling themselves through the water. For example, in some use cases, such as an emergency situation, there may be a need to not only propel yourself through the water but do so at optimal speed. For example, in an emergency situation, such as someone stranded at sea or other large body of water, one may benefit from a fin and flipper set that could make optimum use of the body to get from point a stranded boat to a beach as quickly as possible.
As such, there is a need for a body fin that can be used by swimmers to more efficiently propel themselves through water.